


A Little Death.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Laura need a hug, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: La niña se encogió de hombros y los siguió de cerca, Stiles tenía un particular olor que la atraía sin pretenderlo, como a lavanda, con canela, galletas y chocolate.Laura amaba el chocolate.





	A Little Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo la [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dali9FC4r2k) de la que saque el título.

1.

El pequeño niño entró de la mano de su hermano menor, Derek, quien lo presentó como el amigo que había hecho en su primer día del kínder. La madre del pequeño estaba afuera, platicando con la madre de Laura, Talia.

El niño se llamaba Stiles y tenía los ojos más bonitos que Laura haya visto jamás, tampoco es como que haya visto demasiados, tenía solo nueve años.

Laura tocó sin querer la mano de Stiles mientras entraba en la casa, al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus dedos los miró con atención, mientras Derek y su nuevo amigo se iban hacia la sala.

La niña se encogió de hombros y los siguió de cerca, Stiles tenía un particular olor que la atraía sin pretenderlo, como a lavanda, con canela, galletas y chocolate.

Laura amaba el chocolate.

 

2.

Laura cumplió los dieciséis años y fue cuando tuvo que hablar con su alfa acerca de Stiles.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que es tu compañero? — preguntó su madre con sus ojos centelleando entre rojo y castaño. Laura percibió el olor a limón amargo, la preocupación de su madre.

—¿Saberlo? Cuando tenía doce y empecé a leer los libros de Madeleine.

Madeleine era su emisaria.

—Dios mío, cariño— Talia abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

—¿Darme cuenta de que había algo raro con él estando yo cerca? Desde los nueve— Talia solo apretó su agarre.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No creí que fuera necesaria, hasta hoy.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Él estaba haciendo su tarea con Derek en el comedor, les lleve un plato de fruta y sentí que mi brazo se partiría en dos cuando acaricié el cabello de Stiles, Derek se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero no dijo nada frente a él.

—Estás presentando los síntomas de abstinencia a tu compañero— Talia se separó de la futura alfa y la miró a los ojos— tenemos que hablar con los padres de Stiles.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo un niño, mamá— dijo ella horrorizada.

—No hablo sobre eso, Laura, pero ellos deben saber lo que pasará en el futuro.

—¿Hacer que Stiles esté conmigo? Ni hablar.

—¿Qué? No voy a perderte solo porque…— pero Laura la cortó.

—He pensado en esto mamá y no voy a forzar a Stiles ni haré que sus padres influyan en su decisión.

—¡Pero morirás! Si has leído los libros de Mad sabes lo que pasa con los lobos que no se emparejan al encontrar a su compañero— Laura acarició la mejilla de su madre, era tan extraño que fuera ella quien le diera consuelo y no al revés, tal vez eso solo hablaba de la madurez de Laura o solo hablaba de lo mucho que quería a Stiles.

—No, no lo haré, hay algo que podemos hacer.

+

La pócima que Madeleine preparó sabía realmente asquerosa, una extraña combinación entre la tierra - ¿qué? Tenía cinco años, era una niña curiosa y vivían al lado del bosque, por supuesto que Laura conocía el sabor de la tierra- y las flores a medio marchitar. Pero Laura la tomó hasta que no hubo ni una sola gota en el frasco.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —escuchó a su madre preguntarle a su emisaria.

—Durante toda su vida, a menos que esté con su compañero.

—No— su voz sonó más como un graznido debido al ardor en su garganta— no lo haré a menos que Stiles quiera y aún es demasiado joven para ello.

—Sus padres saben todo acerca de nosotros Laura, déjame informarles sobre esto.

—No, mamá— dijo con la voz más firme que pudo, aun cuando las náuseas estaban acabando con ella, era algo que jamás había sentido, nunca había estado enferma ¿así era vivir como humana? — si Stiles está conmigo que sea porque él quiere, porque se enamoré de mí, no porque haya un vínculo con mi parte lobuna.

—Tu lobo y tú son uno, Laura— aclaró Mad.

—Lo sé, pero si yo no fuera una loba, Siles no estaría unido a mí y lo saben,

Para empezar, puede que Stiles ni siquiera hubiera nacido si, efectivamente, fue creado para estar con ella.

Ambas mujeres la miraron con preocupación en sus ojos, pero su madre tenía una extraña expresión que muchas había visto, pero nunca dirigida a ella, era la misma expresión que usaba cuando se veían con otras manadas.

Respeto.

 

3.

El amor entre compañeros era algo tan puro, tan especial, tan tranquilo como la suave brisa de un día de verano, que, efectivamente, el universo creó a alguien tan perfecto para ella que no había manera de que no lo quisiera, no había manera de que ella permitiera que haya algo que lo haga infeliz y Laura sabe y, puede asegurar, que estar con ella es lo que lo hará infeliz.

Laura sabe que si Stiles fuera un lobo hubiera sentido el vínculo de compañeros desde que se conocieron, pero Stiles es y siempre será humano, así que si se lo dice sería como obligarlo a estar con ella, porque Stiles sabe lo que puede pasarle a un lobo que no está con su compañero.

Desde que se enteró de la verdadera naturaleza de los Hale, exactamente desde el momento que empezó una relación con Derek cuando tenían diecisiete, el chico leyó todos y cada uno de los libros que había en la casa Hale y los que Madeleine le prestó. Laura tenía la sospecha de que la intención de su emisaria era que Stiles se diera cuenta de que es su compañero, pero Laura lleva ya tanto tiempo tomando la pócima que la mantiene con vida al estar tan cerca de su alma gemela y no poder tenerlo, que los efectos secundarios son nulos.

Stiles no se dará cuenta jamás porque ella no lo permitirá, porque ella no dejó que el lazo del lado de Stiles se formara.

Porque así de mucho quiere a Stiles, que es capaz de dejarlo ser feliz con quien él realmente ama, sin interponerse en el camino.

Incluso si esa persona es su hermano menor.

+

Conocer a Lydia fue un alivio.

La chica pertenecía a una manada vecina y se conocieron el día que Laura acompañó a su madre a una reunión con ellos, porque ella tenía que empezar a conocer a sus futuros aliados, siendo la alfa en sucesión.

Lydia era bonita, tenía la clase de ojos que podían volver loco a un lobo y si, su lobo se revolvía cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero nada más.

Había un instinto de protección dirigido a la pelirroja que se sentía correcto, como si Lydia fuera perfecta para ella de una manera imperfecta. Porque, si otras fueran las circunstancias, Lydia ni siquiera debería estar con ella, debería estar un chico alto, de cabello castaño tan oscuro que parecía negro y con lunares por todo su cuerpo, Laura lo había visto un par de veces en todos los veranos que pasaron juntos.

Decir que no había fantaseado con él sería una vil mentira y ella ya estaba más allá de eso, no había pasado años mintiendo a su familia, en especial a Derek, para que lo hiciera consigo misma.

Sabía que nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin ayuda de su madre, porque mentirle a un solo lobo podía ser una acción titánica, ni que decir a una manada completa, pero hey, Laura se consolaba pensando que algún día, saber mentir tan bien, le ayudaría si tuviera la necesidad.

Así que sí, estar con Lydia era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado, Laura se había sentido atraída por otras mujeres, pero jamás había estado con una y definitivamente fue diferente, pero no de una mala forma, fue algo bueno, excitante y divertido.

Laura pensó que podría quedarse con Lydia, no como un premio de consolación, si no como algo bueno, alguien que la quería a ella por quien era y no porque debía quererla.

+

Todo iba bien, todo era perfecto. Laura tomaba la pócima cada mes antes de la luna llena y besaba a Lydia hasta que se le dormían los labios.

Todo iba bien hasta que, durante una cena familiar, Derek tomó la mano de Stiles sobre la mesa, algo para nada raro en ellos y miró con una sonrisa a todos los integrantes. Laura esperó con expectación, con su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho ante el olor tan feliz que exudaban ambos.

—Nos vamos a casar— anunció el humano sin poder contenerse un segundo más y con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que podía competir con el mismo sol.

Laura se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua, sus oídos embotados, su vista nublada, su pulso martillando en su garganta y el vínculo con Stiles resquebrajándose dentro de ella.

Sintió a Lydia tomando su mano con fuerza y susurrando su nombre, tratando de traerla de vuelta. Laura no sabía cómo lo hizo, pero extendió su felicitación a ambos antes de excusarse y subir las escaleras.

No quiso ver la expresión de su madre.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, observando a Lydia a su lado antes de derrumbarse.

Si no fuera por la pócima, ella habría muerto hace años y, en ese momento se preguntó si hubiera sido menos doloroso que sentir el vínculo hecho pedazos.

 

4.

—Así que es él.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Laura, sabiendo exactamente a quién se refería su novia, aferrándose un poco más al abraza que le estaba dando la pelirroja.

—Stiles, el prometido de tu hermano es tu compañero.

Laura negó con la cabeza, escondiendo más su rostro en el cuello de Lydia, antes de rendirse con un suspiro.

—Sí— susurró— ¿te diste cuenta anoche?

—Lo confirmé anoche, lo sospeché desde que lo conocí.

—¿Cómo? — Laura quería ver su rostro, pero estaba demasiado a gusto ahí, como si fuera el único lugar donde estaría segura.

Tal vez así era.

—Crecí en una manada de lobos, cariño— Lydia pasó sus dedos gentilmente entre su cabello— reconozco a un lobo no emparejado y también a un compañero que no tiene idea de que lo es.

Para ser humana, era demasiado perceptiva.

—Lo siento tanto Lyds— sintió sus ojos aguarse, pero no pudo resistirse a las lágrimas, lo había hecho por tanto tiempo que había olvidado cómo se sentía llorar, como se sentía el vacío por algo que realmente nunca tuvo, pero se sintió como la peor pérdida.

—Shhh— Lydia depositó un beso en su frente— No te preocupes Laura, yo sé que me amas, pero no es el mismo amor que le profesas a tu compañero y yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, lo mucho o poco que pueda hacerlo.

—No eres mi premio de consolación Lydia— musitó la loba con urgencia, ahora sí mirando a la chica a los ojos, algo en su tono hizo que tuviera la necesidad de aclararlo— jamás lo has sido y jamás lo serás.

—Lo sé, Lau, lo sé— su novia la tomó dulcemente de las mejillas y le dio un tierno beso, una suave presión de labio contra labio antes de frotar sus narices juntas, algo que los lobos amaban— no estaría aquí si lo fuera.

Laura sonrió pequeño, abrazando con fuerza a la chica, sintiendo, por primera vez, que valía la pena sobrevivir al vínculo, que no importaba si la persona que fue especialmente hecha para ella no estaba a su lado. Tenía a Lydia, que la amaba sin ninguna condición y, para ella, ese también era un amor puro.

+

Laura soltó una lágrima de felicidad al ver la feliz sonrisa de su hermano menor cuando el juez terminó la ceremonia diciendo: “puede besar al novio”. Stiles lanzó sus brazos encima de los hombros de Derek para aferrarse a él, importándoles poco quien los estuviera viendo.

La mano de Lydia se apretó un poco más y Laura rogó porque el día en que ella se casaran, en que ellas fueran las que estuvieran frente al juez y toda su familia, llegara pronto. Pasó sus dedos acariciando delicadamente el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Lydia apenas unas semanas antes.

No soltó a la pelirroja ni cuando fue su turno de abrazar a Stiles, a su compañero, porque Derek tampoco se había separado del humano.

—Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicos— les dijo con sinceridad a ambos antes de quitarse para dejar pasar a la madre de Stiles, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Derek jamás sabría que se había casado con el compañero de su hermana mayor, de eso Laura se había encargado hace mucho tiempo. Jamás sabría que se había quedado con esa persona que era su otra mitad y debería haberla amado incondicionalmente.

Pero Lydia la amaba también y eso era más que suficiente,

 

 

 

 


End file.
